


"I'll be your first."

by aqua58



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua58/pseuds/aqua58
Summary: It's really short, and there's no smut (couldn't bring myself to write it, sorry).What happens in Episode 1 after Junta proposes to smash.





	"I'll be your first."

"Please let me have sex with you."  
As Takato looked into those shining golden eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say no. God, he knew the consequences, how it would affect him, they were both men after all. But after being drawn to those eyes, he couldn't bring himself to look away.  
"It's okay right?" Raising his hand to his lips, Junta lightly kissed the top of Takato's hand before going on the bed with him. The older man didn't respond, face dyed red and stuttering every now and then. "W-Wait a second..n-not yet..." Smiling, the blond gently lifted Takato's shirt. He thumbed certain areas and swirled his fingers, making Takato stumble his protest. "Uh, ah, w-wait."  
"Takato-san," Still probing his chest, Junta put his voice into a questioning tone. " you haven't done this with anyone right?" Sounds of moans quickly filled the room as Junta began to quicken his hand motion. Takato’s face turned from being nervous, to a moaning lustful mess.  
“ I-I’ve…” He closed his eyes, moaned and tensed before continuing. “..never gone this far before..”  
The fingers at his chest stopped their motion, and the sudden stop caused Takato opened his eyes. Junta’s expression was of a wide, cocky grin. “Then Takato-san,” His hands slowly trailed down Takato’s chest, causing the bottom to flinch. “I’ll be your first.”

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, haha sorry.  
> Constructive criticism is needed, sorry it's so short.


End file.
